The Rules
The Rules These are the rules set up by Razakel, after creation of the OT:C. Don't be an arsehole This rule should pretty much cover most things. That's not to say don't post anything remotely objectionable, just don't really start taking the piss out of other members. Essentially, just try to be nice. Don't flame people for no particular reason, etc. This rule was the mindset of Razakel's forum. Of course, it didn't work out that well. See Solardin, Sirf, Suram, TRILL, and various others. ' No shock sites or disgusting Content' This applies to, but is not limited to, bestiality, necrophilia, violence, scat, gore and especially child pornography. Posting child pornography will get you an instant ban and your details forwarded to appropriate law enforcement agencies. I think we never had a problem with this, since we all are sensible, normal human beings. ' Adult Content Do not post this. If sent in a private message, attempt to ensure the recipient is permitted to view such content in their locale and tag the message subject line with "NSFW:".'' A slight change in this was made when Razakel introduced the NSFW sub-forum. In everything else, the NSFW-tag rule still stands.'' No Illegal Content If it's potentially dodgy, just don't post it. As above, violations of this rule may result in notification of law enforcement.'' I think we never had a problem with this, since we all are sensible, normal human beings. (Addition by Moosh: How about that time on the OT:U, when Lavos uploaded CP to both the OT:U and Razakel's image server. The police actually TOOK HIS COMPUTER to search for child pornography. Rofl) '' Spamming Posting crap over and over again. Don't do it.'' This was unavoidable. I name Brone. Some 'mericans.'' Titles Custom titles may not be used to claim you are an operator of this website, for example, titles such as "Administrator" or "Moderator".' Harassment ''See rule one. This includes the private messaging system. Put simply, a bit of pisstaking is alright, but there are obviously limits.'' Harassment. I don't think anyone went as far as bullying. If someone did, they're pathetic idiots.'' Language 'English only, please. Fuck you, stupid Finns. Keep your moonspeak out of our forum.'' '' '''Respect Moderator Decisions If you have a problem with it, PM one. Don't repost deleted content and don't revert edits. In addition, circumvention of a forum ban will result in both accounts being permanently closed. I dunno, ever since Vesper became a mod, this has been an increasingly difficult rule to follow. OT:C vs OT:U Rules. When the OT:U was created, there were only a few. It wasn't a 4chan, because it was never meant to be; it was to be able to discuss the things we missed on the Off-Topic: Sex, Politics, Religion, and more. This was the mindset in which the OT:U was created. However, since Kaeryl had the OT:U hosted on an external server, she was bound to the rules of that server. After the OT:U was brutally murdered, Razakel made a few changes in the rules (with more flexibility), and it had the advantage of being on Razakel's own server, and thus had no pressure from third parties, except for the man, who is presumably still keeping a close eye on Razakel, what with previous CP allegations.